


Wedlock

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [13]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa and Scott's wedding day gets off to a rocky start, but Scott knows just how to soothe his bride-to-be.





	Wedlock

Scott stood outside the washroom of his family’s manor, waiting for his bride-to-be. It was their wedding day, and she had taken ill. Not that Scott could blame the poor woman- here she was, pregnant out of wedlock and marrying a lord.

“What will they think?” she’d fretted last night instead of sleeping, pacing around their bedchambers and squeezing her fingers. “That I got pregnant so you’d marry me? That I’m a common whore for falling pregnant before marriage? That I’m not worthy of the title?”

“Hey,” Scott had said to her, taking her hands and stopping her pacing. He’d pulled her over to the bed where he’d been sitting, and then wrapped his arms around her. “It’ll be a lot easier once we’re married.”

“Will it?” she’d asked, her eyes reddened from crying. “Our child will be born early, you know this.”

“Sometimes children do come early,” Scott had said.

“Not months early,” she’d said.

“At least we found out fairly early,” Scott had said. “You know it could be worse.”

“Yes,” she’d said, looking down. “I do know.” And then he’d kissed her, and she’d finally allowed him to tuck her into bed. But he knew that she’d lain awake half the night. He had too.

Now, Scott stepped towards the closed door.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“Can you delay the wedding?” she asked. “Postpone it for another day? There are so many people out there and, and…”

“I cannot change that,” said Scott. “We will be married today. Please, come out and it will be over before you know it.”

“I really don’t want to,” said Louisa. She opened the door, and now Scott could see that she’d been crying. Yet despite the blotchiness, her face still looked incredibly pale.

“Come here,” said Scott, and pulled her into his arms. She leaned against him, her face hot against his chest.

“What if they talk?” Louisa whispered.

“Rumours and gossip are a part of life,” said Scott. “You’ll find a way to get them back. Other than by marrying the most handsome lord in the land, of course.” That elicited a tiny smile.

“I am mostly concerned about the seamstresses,” said Louisa. “They saw my condition. What if they talk?”

“Then I’ll have their tongues cut out and hung on the wall as a warning,” said Scott.

“I thought that you weren’t as cruel as your father,” said Louisa, frowning at him.

“Only for you,” said Scott. “And our baby. You two are the most important things in the world to me.” The change was immediate, as Louisa’s shoulders relaxed and a new brightness came to her.

“Thank you,” said Louisa, looking up at him. “I will just wash my face and clean my teeth, and then I can get ready.”

“Excellent,” said Scott, kissing her cheek, and left her to make herself look presentable.

Louisa looked up, startled, when Scott walked into the room where she was admiring her wedding dress some time later.

“Scott, you are not supposed to…” And then she laughed, seeing the blindfold tied over his eyes. “Oh. That is one way around it.”

“I had to give you this,” said Scott, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something red and gold and shining.

“Oh my goodness,” said Louisa, trying to hold back the tears so as not to ruin her make up. She held her hands out and took the necklace, trying to fasten it behind her neck.

“Allow me,” said Scott. “Seeing the back of your head does not count, surely.” Louisa laughed and turned around, then felt fondness and love fill her as Scott fastened the gold chain behind her neck. The red gem of the pendant shone brightly, looking right at home against the white dress with orange and blue stitching. Her bodice was stitched with orange fish and leaves on one side, and then royal blue of the same design on the other. It symbolised the joining of her two homes. Her new pendant hung right in the middle.

“Thank you, Scott,” said Louisa, turning around to see that he’d put the blindfold back on. She kissed his cheek, then turned back around to admire herself. Before, she’d been happy. Now, she was jubilant.

When Louisa walked up the aisle, escorted by her father, she didn’t notice anyone else in attendance. She was just barely aware of her father at her back. She had eyes only for Scott, who was grinning at her from the altar. The vows also passed by in a blur, all leading to the kiss in which Louisa expressed to Scott exactly how much she loved him. And he assured her that he always would love her.

They did not consummate the marriage- there was no need, when the general reason for doing so had already happened. And besides, Louisa was too exhausted from the crowds and the emotional rollercoaster. Instead, they kissed until Louisa closed her eyes and leaned against her husband.

“You should remove your wedding dress,” said Scott.

“Scott, I am exhausted,” said Louisa.

“I merely meant that it would be uncomfortable to sleep in it,” said Scott. Louisa sighed.

“Undress me, then,” said Louisa. Scott kissed her hair and then unlaced her corset before coming across a problem.

“I cannot slide the dress down,” said Scott. “It is too difficult with you sitting on me.” Louisa made a small, sleepy noise into Scott’s neck. “But I’ll figure out a way.”

And somehow, Scott managed to undress his new bride and put her to bed without any major difficulties. He even removed her new necklace, not wanting it to become tangled in her hair during the night.

As he watched her sleep, Scott decided that he had definitely made the right decision. And that he would cut out the tongues of anyone on the manor’s staff who spread rumours about his new wife.


End file.
